Another demon kid
by OniKage432
Summary: Inside Zeno the Ten-Tailed demon lives. But Zeno refuses to use that power because it would mean losing his body to the demon. A good story with Naruto and the g ang during the years that would be shippuden.


_**Zeno Kumani leaped through the trees wearing his all black outfit his cloak went down to his ankles. Zeno was once again fleeing a village this time it was a little known village he went to steal a scroll of a powerful jutsu the hundred blade slice. Chunin from the village chased after him. "**__**Hm idiots they think chunin will stop me." **__**He turned around and preformed the hand seals necessary for his genjutsu attack paralyzing fear. All the ninjas chasing him froze and fell to the ground. He stopped and set up camp in a small clearing, his next destination was the hidden rain village had reason to believe a special scroll was hidden there. Now he would sleep though. Zeno was 15 years old he has lived alone for as long as he could remember his parents had died like so many others in his family their **__**Kekkei genkai **__**(blood-line limit) destroyed their bodies. It gave them the ability to copy and reuse other blood-line limit's but there is a downfall, it destroys their body as they use it the limit also magnified their jutsu and made training and learning new jutsu nearly effortless the Kumani clan were once the strongest ninja in the Oni (demon) country they lived in the hidden comet village. The family was feared far and wide for their impossible power. Rumor was they weren't even human they were thought to be demons, angering them meant death, they were ruthless when it came to missions, no one outside of the country knew anything about them. (for the Oni country's existence was secret.) Zeno is able to live because of one thing the "Tybyin" when he was born the 10 tailed demon was sealed inside of him. Zeno traveled the world learning new jutsu, limits, and fighting stronger ninja. He also took jobs along the way mostly picking up top level rouge ninja. He used his limit as little as possible not because of what it did to his for Tybyin took care of that, but in return the demon tried to control his body and each time he took it for a longer time. Zeno packed his bag and took off. Once he was close enough he teleported into the village. He snuck through the village until he reached the temple he was searching for. He broke and ran through the halls he was invisible thanks to the genjutsu he picked up in the moon village he penetrated the temples inner most levels and found the scroll**__**. "Security here is horrible." **__**He said in his head. He was to the door before any noticed him. Finally some jonin where chasing. 10 ninja chased him into the forest "Shadow clone jutsu." He yelled. 10 replicas of him appeared. He sent them out against the rain ninja. The rain nin began to use jutsu the closest to Zeno used Hiding Mist Technique. The forest was covered in a thick mist. Zeno was ready for this he did a hand seal and said "Repelling winds." The mist disappeared. After a bout of taijutsu one of the nin preformed the water prison techniques and captured Zeno. All of the shadow clones were defeated. The rain nin circled Zeno. "We got you now." one of them said. Zeno smirked. "What's so funny kid?" asked the ninja who caught him. Zeno replied by pulling out a kunai. "That won't help you." said the same ninja that spoke to him the first time. Zeno stabbed himself he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Wh" was they were able to get out before they heard "Hundred blade slice." Six of them were killed instantly as blades suddenly appeared and sliced through their bodies. The four remaining shinobi were injured but still breathing. They formed a square around Zeno and yelled "hiden jutsu water pillar." The water that was used for the water prison was soaked from the ground and divided among the four ninja evenly. They blasted Zeno but he switched places with a boulder which turned to dust. The four ninja used a variety of powerful water attacks Zeno was finally challenged, villages usually sent weak shinobi after him underestimating his abilities because of his age, their mistake. Zeno preformed a long complicated hand seal (after using shadow clones to guard himself) and yelled "embracing lightning." the sky turned black bolts of lightning quickly surrounded the rain shinobi. "You should fill honored I only use this jutsu against the most formidable enemies." He said. Zeno clapped his hands and the lightning cage shrunk in seconds it had incinerated the rain ninja. Zeno ran to a safe distance then passed out. Later that night he awoke to the sound of a group running through the forest. He sat the group ran right past his camp site there were three people. A blonde boy, a girl with pink hair, and a man with white hair his head band covering his left eye and a mask over his face. The white haired man turned in his direction Zeno froze. "Show your self." The white haired man said. Zeno jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the white haired man. "Who are you." asked the white haired man. "Zeno Kumani. Now who are you." He said. " I am Kakashi Hatake." The girl introduced herself as "Sakura Haruno." The blonde's name was "Naruto Uzumaki." They were from the hidden leaf village. Zeno pulled out a dagger and jumped in front of Sakura just in time to block a rain of kunai. A group of rain ninja ran out of the trees all four of them took defensive stances. Zeno saw the ninja who had trapped him in the water cage. "I killed you." Zeno said surprised. "No I teleported with less than a second to spare." He said. "Well I better make sure I have a body this time or at least do enough to make you learn a lesson." Zeno said. The man ran towards him top speed, Zeno side tracked and the man missed. "You killed my friends now you must die." He said. "Your team what have killed themselves, me, and part of your village with that Kinjutsu." Zeno said. The ninja rush at Zeno who stabbed him with a kunai. He turned to water Zeno turned around just in time to block a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Zeno blocked with his katana he moved in at a high speed and swung his sword the ninja dodged it and attacked with a sword of his own. "A sword fight it's been awhile." Zeno said. "Yes most ninja don't appreciate the power of a good sword." he said. "Right you are. What's your name ninja." Zeno asked. "Hagan Hanat." He replied. "Well I'm Zeno Kumani and I will kill you." Zeno told Hagan. They went to the very top of the trees and began to fight at speeds to fast for most eyes to follow it. "After a series of misses hits and blocks they stopped on the branches of the tallest tree. "You trained under Sensei Tondamine?" Hagan asked quite surprised. "Yes." Zeno said. "Then you should you can't escape this 'surrounding' chakra imprisonment." Hagan said finishing a complicated hand seal clapping his hands and making a shoving movement towards Zeno who turned around to see an orb of chakra coming towards him. It caught him before he could move. Zeno could fill his energy being sapped. Zeno preformed a hand seal and "disperse." A large amount of chakra came from Zeno's hand it hit Hagan's chakra. Half the orb disappeared and Zeno walked out. "If I use twice the chakra use to make the orb I can destroy it." Zeno said. "That much chakra is nearly impossible." Hagan said. "You would think so." Zeno answered as he went in for an attack. Hagan was so stunned he nearly got his head cut off. They fought using taijutsu whenever one of them tried to use ninjutsu or genjutsu the other would counter it. Zeno made 4 shadow quickly circled Hagan and preformed the same hand seal. "Engulfing shadow." They all said. The shadows rose all around Hagan and moved in closer it got harder for him to breathe his body was pulled and torn he tried to use Zeno's "disperse." move but it didn't work his body was being destroyed swallowed by the shadow he then got a different idea he used his chakra prison but on himself instead he was now protected by his orb and another unexpected effect came from this the engulfing shadow was being destroyed Zeno forced more chakra into it and so did Hagan they were evenly matched at this time because the orb was reversed it sucked power from the shadows Zeno was reaching his limit he felt the demons chakra flowing in his body, he couldn't let it take over. Zeno broke the engulfing shadow fell back on the branch his shadow clones disappeared. Hagan preformed the hand seals necessary for a kinjutsu that would kill someone else instantly but for Zeno the shock and intense power would almost completely release the demon. Zeno needed to stop this now it was risky but the only jutsu that was shore to stop him was the one he stole and he would need his Kekkei genkai. He activated the Kekkei genkai the whites of his eyes became the deepest black and his irises blood red slits his canines grew his nails became claws. (This wasn't because of the demon, this was however one of the reasons his clan were feared to be demons.) Zeno did the hand signs necessary for the jutsu he finished seconds before Hagan and yelled "Rain village hiden jutsu: human water extraction." Hagan froze his rose and his neck tensed. Next his body started to freak like he was having a seizure. Water came out of eyes like tears then rushed next blasted out like a fountain then it stopped as suddenly as it begun. But worse would come. His body started to dissolve as his cells broke apart and all the water was extracted from his body he withered in pain. (Wondering why they went through so much trouble to try to get that back you'll see) Zeno pitied him but it was all he could do. Hagan died a horrible death but Zeno couldn't worry about that now he had to fight Tybyin. It was to much strain on his body. Zeno fell from the trees he was sure to his death he blacked out the last thing he remembered seeing was a pink blur. A couple of hours later Zeno woke up to Sakura's face. "Wow!" Zeno said. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face. "I didn't know there were angels in hell." Zeno said. Sakura blushed. "What makes you think this is hell?" She asked. "I died." Was his answer. "No you didn't. But why do you think you will go to hell." She asked. "The life I've lived." He answered. The other two walked back into the campsite they were setting up traps. They had been kind enough to pick everything up from his campsite. Zeno stood up and removed the bandages, Sakura placed on him. They sat around the fire and talked. Zeno liked these people and that didn't happened much. They each went into separate tents and went to sleep except for Kakashi who had the first watch shift. Zeno's shift was last. About half an hour into his shift he heard one of their traps going off. He readied himself for an attack. The ninja came into view. Zeno made three shadow clones and sent them to wake up the others. 5 ninja came into the clearing. "Oh come on I can take you guy's by myself." Zeno said. "Is that so you little punk." One of them said as all five of them moved in for an attack. They quickly circled Zeno and used water jutsu. Each one hit. Zeno disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Burning mind." Zeno screamed. He shot a stream of fire out of his mouth hitting three of the ninja. They dropped to the ground and rolled around due to his genjutsu they thought they were on fire. Zeno took out the other two with paralyzing fear. The leaf ninja and 3 shadow clones came rushing to see he had taken care of the rain ninja. They looked around incase more were coming and got what they expected and then some. Thirty rain ninja could be seen a few minutes away from the clearing. "They surely can't be this serious about the stone." Kakashi said. "No I don't they are, I think they after the scroll I stole." Zeno confessed. "What all these shinobi over one scroll." Naruto exclaimed. "Yes this scroll contains a jutsu that could level a few villages but as far as I can tell no one has learned it yet." Zeno told them. If they were shocked they didn't have time to express it, the rain ninja had reached the clearing they then broke apart and circled the leaf ninja and Zeno. Zeno, Kakashi, and Naruto used the shadow clone jutsu. There were two shadow clones for every rain ninja. The rain begun using water and ice jutsu. Kakashi yelled "lightning blade." Lightning formed he ran and cut through three rain shinobi. Naruto yelled out "Rasengan." An orb of chakra filled his hand. He hit one of the rain ninja's who flew back and took some others out with him. The ninja ran in a group of five to attack him, "**__**idiots" **__**He thought. He did his hand seals hit the ground with both hands and yelled "6 feet under." the ground opened up and swallowed the ninja chasing him. The ground opened up and swallowed them. **_


End file.
